fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Bowser
Dark Bowser is a dark version Bowser, and he is the full version of the Dark Star. He first appeared in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story as the final boss for Bowser. Background When the Dark Star was gathering DNA from Bowser's body, Mario and Luigi tried to stop it before it succeeded. The brothers fought hard to defeat it, but apparently, it had already absorbed every piece of DNA that it needed, and it transformed into Dark Bowser, although in a ghost-like state because he was incomplete. The only parts missing were the legs, which it obtained by inhaling Dark Fawful, thus completing his form, and becoming solid in the process. He flees from Bowser, but when Bowser finds him in the secret tower of Peach's Castle, they both execute flame breath attacks that clash with each other, initiating the prologue to the final battle. Bowser overwhelms Dark Bowser and the fight commenced. Bowser overwhelmed his dark form, who gets away. Later, Dark Bowser unleashes a dark hurricane over the Mushroom Kingdom, trapping Broque Monsieur, the Blue Paratroopas and several Toads and Goombas in bubbles. Bowser was the only one who could defeat him, as he was his doppleganger. After taking enough damage, Dark Bowser fell to the ground; he is was fully healed by ingesting Dark Fawful and grew larger. Bowser attacked his stomach so that he spat up the Dark Star Core and caused Dark Bowser to shrink. Bowser then inhaled Dark Fawful, which Dark Bowser attempted to counteract it with his own inhaling technique. As Bowser pulls Fawful into his belly, the Mario Brothers faught Dark Fawful. After several turns of fighting Dark Fawful, he escaped and return back into Dark Bowser's body, forcing the process to be repeated. Only upon Dark Fawful's defeat did Bowser give his shadowy doppelganger the final blows. Once defeated, Dark Bowser dissolved, leaving only the Dark Star, which rises into the air and explodes, restoring the Mushroom Kingdom to normal. At some point in the future, Madame Broode, who just overthrew Bowser and became ruler of the Koopa Troop, created a new version of Dark Bowser using dark magic with the help of a brainwashed Kamek and sent him to attack the Mario Bros. and Bowser from time to time. Eventually, he was defeat by Bowser, causing the doppleganger to disintegrate into ashes. Appearances Super Mario World 3D Dark Bowser is the real final boss of this game. He throws dark meteors from the sky at the player and spits blue lava balls at them. He can pound the platform, causing it to lose balance, as well as warp across the battle. Super Mario HD/3D Dark Bowser does not actually appear in the game, but he is Bowser's tranformation after regular Bowser is defeated by Mario. New Super Mario Bros. 3 Dark Bowser makes his return as the secondary antagonist in New Super Mario Bros. 3. Unlike Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, he isn't the one made by Fawful, but this one was made by the Broodals' boss, Madame Broode, who had recently overthrown Bowser and became queen of the Koopa Troop. While the Broodals have their own airship, Dark Bowser pilots what was Bowser's airship, and ambushes the player at the beginning of the Seaside Dimension, the middle of the Food Dimension, and the end of the Volcanic Dimension. In Seaside Dimension's Attack of the Dark Airship, Dark Bowser's attacks include shooting dark energy from his hands and throwing hammers, as well as leaping into the air. You have to attack him with either fireballs, the Mega Mushroom transformation, shell attacks, and any other attack, to defeat him. In Food Dimension's Dark Bowser Returns, Dark Bowser's boss battle involves him riding Bowser's former Koopa Clown Car equipped with large cannons, which he uses to blast dark energy at the player. He will also try to ground pound, sending a shockwave through the floor that will knock Mario, Luigi, or Bowser into the Electric Fence on the walls of the room. He will also periodically throw Bob-ombs and Mecha-Koopas, which the player can use against Dark Bowser. After the boss battle, Dark Bowser is thrown out of the damaged Koopa Clown Car, and the Mario Bros. and Bowser ride on it to escape from the airship until it crashes onto an island in the Food Dimension. In Volcanic Dimension's Versus Dark Bowser!, the Mario Bros. and Bowser ride the Koopa Clown Car (repaired by Bowser Jr.) and face off Dark Bowser, who has his own version of the Koopa Clown Car. The player must fly the Koopa Clown Car and have Bowser shoot fireballs at Dark Bowser, as well as ram the clown car into Dark Bowser's clown car. He will occasionally shoot beams of dark energy at you, as well as having volcanic debris fall from the sky. In the end, when he is defeated, the trio land onto the airship and hop out of Bowser's Koopa Clown Car, and after which, a weakened Dark Bowser tries to shoot dark energy, but Bowser then spits out a lot of fire, finishing Dark Bowser once and for all as he disintegrates from existence. Gallery DarkBowserAni.gif|A sprite of Dark Bowser. DarkBowser.jpeg|Dark Bowser Smash bros brawl dark bowser by segtend0-d5uz3ur.png|Dark Bowser Dark Bowser 2.png|Dark Bowser Final Battles.png|Dark Bowser MK3DB Dark Bowser.png|''Mario Kart 3D Blast!!'' !db.jpg|Dry Dark Bowser Dark Bowser.gif|Dark Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Chicken Out Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Koopas Category:Clones Category:Males Category:Final Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:PoS (series) Category:Antagonists Category:Mario (series)